


The Bravery Of A Soldier

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Martin Freeman as Doctor John Watson in the BBC television show 'Sherlock.' </p><p>"I asked you for one more miracle; I asked you to stop being dead." -John</p><p>Used 8B to 6H pencils, erasers, blenders, colored pencils, reference picture<br/>Time: 6 hours</p><p>***Open image in new tab to see full thing. Thanks!***</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bravery Of A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Martin Freeman as Doctor John Watson in the BBC television show 'Sherlock.' 
> 
> "I asked you for one more miracle; I asked you to stop being dead." -John
> 
> Used 8B to 6H pencils, erasers, blenders, colored pencils, reference picture  
> Time: 6 hours
> 
> ***Open image in new tab to see full thing. Thanks!***


End file.
